Cats know the best
by mindblock
Summary: A GrimmjowxUlquiorra, smutty, M rated, nosebleed causing, by a crazy fangirl written fanfic :F Enjoy. WARNINGS INSIDE!xD


**Cats know the best**

**Warnings:** **OOC**, **SMUT!!!**(graphic scene of sex, between two men in this case), **PLOTLESS**, **YAOI!**(boyXboy) **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...sadly...

* * *

Suck.....suck.....lick.....yawn......suck suck suck......liiiicccckkkk

Ulquiorra was sitting at his desk trying to read a book. He was stuck here, in the world of the living with that 'trash' that was pissing him off all the time. Grimmjow was laying on the bed behind him doing nothing as usual.

Lick...lick......suck...sucksuck...

Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder nervously. Grimmjow was lying on his back, very closely examining a red lollipop in his hands, much like a cat, sucking on it passionately time to time.

SSUUCCKK...!

"Will you stop that already?!" Grimmjow almost fell off the bed. He looked up at Ulquiorra who was sending him a death glare. "You're annoying!"

"H...Heeyyy I am not! You're just mad cus I have my lolli and you don't!" Ulquiorra stared at him unamused, a big drop of sweat rolling down is head and a vein popping up on his forehead.-he will so kill Grimmjow one day!!

Grimmjow got up and walked over to him shoving the lollipop towards his face.

"Here, wanna try some?" he grinned innocently waiting for Ulquiorra to react. -he so loved to piss him off!

Ulquiorra frowned. "Yuck, I do not intend on eating your saliva!"

Grimmjow backed off. "But...but why, It's just a body fluid..."

"Well that is gross. I do not intend on mixing my body fluids with yours!"

"But.., I don't see what's wrong with that..."

"You're a cat!"

He turned around in his chair trying to calm down. He had to be cool, what the hell happened?!

Grimmjow smirked _well shit, you're gonna have to... _He gave the lollipop one last passionate lick, placed it on the table and walked over to Ulquiorra quietly, savoring the taste in his mouth.

_What the hell does he want now _Ulquiorra thought angrily but his eyes widened in surprise when two strong hands grabbed the material of his shirt, picked him up and slammed his back against the nearest wall. Grimmjow's predatory grin went closer and closer to his face until their lips crashed together. Grimmjow was kissing him... deeply. He felt Grimmjow's cat like tongue exploring his mouth... and the taste of strawberry. After a few seconds he kissed back rubbing his tongue with sexta's. The feeling of Grimmjow's firm body pressed against his was pure heaven. Oh, how long had he wanted this. He decided not to fight it this time, it was to good to be true. To soon, their lips separated and Grimmjow smiled down to him.

"Well, now you kno-..."

Before he could finish Ulquiorra locked their lips together once again, this time kissing him.

"I want more..." He murmured against Grimmjow's lips.

"Huh, what, more of my _saliva_?" He teased.

"No, I want something else." Ulquiorra whispered and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, holding him close. Grimmjow grinned. He pressed his hardening erection up against Ulquiorra's hard, causing him to throw his head back and whimper lustfully.

"You want _this_, do ya _cuarto_?" Ulquiorra just tightened his grip on him. Grimmjow held Ulquiorra up against the wall kissing him again. The kiss was long and filled with Ulquiorra's gasps and moans as Grimmjow sucked on his lips and tongue and ground their hips together. The friction created warmth and Ulquiorra could feel his loins heating up, and Grimmjow's rough hands tracing every inch of his body. Fallowing the curves of his hips and knees, his thighs, his waist, his back... His pants were unbuttoned and hanging loosely on his hips and his shirt was tore open allowing Grimmjow access to his silky skin. Grimmjow was shirtless, his jeans also unbuttoned hanging dangerously low on his hips. Low enough to expose perfect abs, hipbones and taut skin just above his cock that was still pulsing impatiently inside. Then Grimmjow lowered his mouth kissing his jaw line and down to his neck where he started sucking, licking and biting on it. His both hands slipped under Ulquiorra's pants and squeezed his ass hungrily earning a heated moan from the other.

"A-Ahh...Grimmmmmnhh-Grimmjow...NOW!"

One of Grimmjow's hands raised up and he pushed two fingers into Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra took them in and started sucking on them coating them with saliva. Grimmjow groaned impatiently while watching Ulquiorra sucking on his fingers seductively. When the fingers were nice and wet he pulled them out and reached down touching Ulquiorra's entrance. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh as Grimmjow's finger entered him, and then another one. He moaned as Grimmjow moved his fingers inside him searching for his sweat spot. And it didn't take him long to find it.

His eyes snapped open "Nngh! Th-there...a-aah...._Grimmjow_!!" Grimmjow smirked. He thrusted his fingers in and out pounding Ulquiorra's prostate mercilessly. "a-ahh... _deeper_..." Ulquiorra moaned wanting to feel more of Grimmjow, something bigger that would fill him deeper. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and lifted Ulquiorra's legs higher to remove his pants completely. With one hand he held Ulquiorra's legs up and apart an with the other took his huge leaking cock out and placed it against the others opening. Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra staring at him impatiently and biting his lip. He could recognize all kinds of emotions in those big green eyes; lust, need, want, fear and... guilt. Grimmjow gulped, he never thought that seeing emotions on Ulquiorra's face would be so hot. His hands traveled from his knees up his thighs and gripped on his hips firmly. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and Grimmjow leaned forward to kiss and lick the sensitive spot just beneath his ear.

"Relax..." He whispered.

And with that he entered him. The feeling of Grimmjow's thick member stretching him open sent shivers through his body and his eyes squeezed shut once again, his nails dug into Grimmjow's lower back, almost his ass, forcing him deeper into him. Grimmjow was big, hot and hard and it hurt, but it still felt incredible.  
Once he was buried deep inside of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow let out an animalistic groan. The hot tightness made him loose his mind, he wanted to spread Ulquiorra's legs as far as it would go and ravish him senselessly. He pulled out and slammed in again "-ngaaah!" and again and again until..."Ngh-yes! There...h-harder!" Ulquiorra moaned as he hit _that_ spot inside him. Grimmjow kept the angle and started thrusting in deeper and deeper until it couldn't possibly go any further. He was moving his hips in a hard, rhythmic motion and his head was resting on Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's blue hair with one and his hip with his other hand digging his nails into the skin of his lower back. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, it would be to shameless. He just bit his lip and stared helplessly into the sight of Grimmjow's taut muscles contracting beneath the toned and sweaty skin of his abdomen every time he forced his dick deep into him. The slapping sounds of skin hitting skin and Grimmjow's panting and low groans echoed in his mind mixing themselves with his own sharp gasps and strangled cries. Realizing what was going on Grimmjow raised his head up and kissing his neck whispered "It's ok baby, let me hear you..."

And he did, at first shyly but soon he threw his head back and moaned and screamed like he forgot who he was. The heated sounds went straight to Grimmjow's cock and he fucked him until neither of them could take it any more. Ulquiorra came crying out his name, his tight walls contracting around him and he also came with a few deep thrusts, spilling himself deep inside of Ulquiorra.

They both stood there for a few moments catching their breath, their hearts beating wildly. Once they came down again Grimmjow kissed the side of Ulquiorra's neck.

"I love you..." he murmured against his skin, Ulquiorra just sighed _sure you do _he thought sarcastically _that's cause your dick is still in me._

"Can we go to bed now?" He asked tiredly_. _Grimmjow just nodded, picked him up and carried him to the bed. Soon Ulquiorra was lying in the bed with Grimmjow on top of him. His back ached and his ass was sore but he still felt good, better then he had felt in a long time. Maybe Grimmjow had something to do with it. He looked down to see that beautiful man resting on his chest. Yes, Grimmjow was annoying and arrogant and disrespectful and rude and everything but... he somehow always attracted him. Maybe it's because they are so different. It s like a magnet- two opposite sides always attract each other.  
And then, there was his beauty as well. Grimmjow was hot, anyone would admit it.

His cheeks blushed slightly as he remembered that incredibly erotic sight of Grimmjow's body rocking against his. Grimmjow slowly lifted his head up to look into Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Do you hate me? Ulquiorra?" He asked quietly, tracing a finger down Ulquiorra's 'tears'.

He kept silent. He knew he didn't hate him but he felt something else inside and he was afraid to admit that he doesn't hate him. Like that would fortify that other emotion so it would take the place of the hatred and fully occupy his mind and heart. And that feeling wasn't something he could allow himself to feel, especially not for Grimmjow.

He just stared up at that beautiful blue eyes and wondered himself was it pain, sadness that he saw in them for just a moment.

He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Do you?" Grimmjow repeated louder, pain and loss written in his voice, but also...hope? Ulquiorra was surprised. Did he really mean it when he said that he loved him?

Seeing the care and hope and sadness in that arrogant and confident blue eyes made guilt boil in his chest. No, he couldn't lie to him.

"No, Grimmjow, I do not hate you." He said quietly stroking the side of Grimmjows face.

Grimmjow smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "You're mine now, right?" He said it again looking into Ulquiorra's eyes "Are you?." He kissed him again but Ulquiorra broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow, I also feel something for you and I wish that I could say that it is love but... It's just that... I don't know what love is. I have never loved someone nor I have ever been loved."

He looked down escaping from the others glare. Suddenly Grimmjow kissed him again. "It's ok... I'll show you." He whispered before kissing him again. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss.

And soon there it was again. The bed was cracking, Grimmjow panting and Ulquiorra screaming. Sweet smell of sex filled the room. Again and again until the dawn found them. Sleeping together in a messy bed, their limbs tangled and Ulquiorra's head resting on Grimmjow's chest. And for once, they were happy.

~owari~

_Hi everyone^^ I think i messed the end up, it's to ooc but oh well -.-_

_I would like to see some reviews please, I wanna know what ya think. But if you intend to say that I'm to young to be writing those stuff, don't. I already know that and you wouldn't accomplish anything XD_

_Anyway, I hafta go an you please press the big green button right there ^^._


End file.
